Por no echarle valor
by las cuervo00
Summary: Todo es culpa de los impulsos de Raven, quien se mete en un lio por evitar perder los nervios. BBRae y un poco de Robstar. One-Shot.


TT no me pertenece.

Hola aquí HARLEEQUIN GIRL, espero que os guste este One-Shot, es el primero que hago. No ser duros!

"Todo por no echarle valor."

Once y media de la noche. Entro en la sala como puedo, dando tumbos más que pasos debido a mis condiciones. Nunca creí que Star me haría esto. Me lo esperaba de todos menos ella. Abro la puerta de un golpe y veo a Robin a punto de pegar un gran trago, el cual, obviamente, se lo ha ofrecido Chico Bestia.

-¡No!

Perfecto. Ahora todo el mundo me mira. Lo que más me gusta en el mundo, ser el centro de atención. Pero no podía permitir que Robin bebiera de su vaso de ponche.

El panorama no podía ser peor. Llevo puesto un maldito vestido de lentejuelas tan corto que creo que si me agacho va a dejar de ser vestido para ser una camiseta, unos tacones que parecen diseñados para romperme el tobillo, mi capa la han quemado y TODOS los titanes están presentes, mirándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Raven?-Robin se ha girado boquiabierto. Veo a Aqualad por detrás, el cual ha dejado de hablar con Terra para mirarme con la boca abierta. Chico Bestia me mira con la baba colgando. Oigo un silbido proveniente de Kid Flash, con su correspondiente torta de parte de Jinx. Toda la sala está en silencio.

-¿¡Qué habéis echo con mi hermanita!? ¡No la miréis, pervertidos!-Veo como Cyborg se pone delante mía para tapar la vista de la gente. Han explotado muchas luces del pasillo. Yo me estiro el vestido y toso un poco. Noto como estoy roja, lo cual hace que me ponga aún todavía más nerviosa. Por Azar, como desearía mi capa ahora mismo.

Me acerco a Robin y tiro su vaso al suelo, haciéndolo añicos. Veo como Chico Bestia me mira horrorizado. Él sabe que sé lo que se proponía, así que sabe que está muerto. Me dirijo hacia él cuando Starfire se interpone en el camino para tirarme al suelo.

-¡Robin es mío, maldita Blanglorfg!-Veo como sus ojos se iluminan de verde mientras me aprisiona contra el suelo.-¡Yo creía que tu eras esa mi mejor amiga!

En este momento solo me viene un único pensamiento a la cabeza. Matar a Chico Bestia.

-Unos dos días atrás-

-Hola Rae-Rae, ¿qué haces?

Cierro mi libro y suspiro. Sí, ya sabía yo que faltaba algo. Me he levantado de un tirón, he podido meditar más de dos horas seguidas, me he duchado, me he echo mi té y he estado leyendo sin ninguna pausa durante lo que yo tardo en leer medio libro. En circunstancias normales esto sería un sueño, pero había algo en mi subconsciente que me impedía disfrutar todo esto, como que faltaba algo, como que algo iba a salir mal... Son las cuatro de la tarde, y hasta ahora no había tenido ninguna interrupción. Un día raro, precioso, único... Y aún así no he podido disfrutarlo del todo por la sensación de que todo se iba a derrumbar en algún momento. Pongo mi cara de mal humor de siempre y mi voz monótona de siempre.

-Estaba leyendo, pero como te conozco, sé que más me vale dejarlo aquí, hacer como que te escucho un rato, y volver a seguir.-Él sonríe. Sí, a pesar de todo sonríe. Yo suspiro, mientras veo como se sienta a mi lado en el sofá de la sala común. Ahora que me fijo, estamos los dos solos. ¿Y los demás?-Dime lo que quieres y rápido.

-Rae, veo que te has levantado de buen humor.-Él sonríe aún más, enseñando con ello su colmillo inferior, por el que secretamente siento un poco de debilidad. Pero solo eso. SOLO ESO.

-Ve al grano.

-Bueno... ¿Has notado que hoy no he estado?-Él se recuesta más cómodamente en el sofá, mostrando su comodidad. Con esto solo consigue acercarse más a mí, lo cual me pone nerviosa. NO me gusta el contacto físico, y menos si es de él. Lo noto muy... Seguro de sí mismo. Me alejo y me subo la capucha.

-A O. Estoy bastante ocupada.

-Bueno, pues veras tía, he estado con Aqualad, ya sabes, entrenando natación y todo eso. El caso es que... ¿Sabes esa fiesta que vamos a hacer pasado mañana?-Yo asiento, arqueando la ceja. El camino por el que va la conversación me da muy mala espina.-Pues verás, el aliento de pez quería pedírtelo a ti, pero yo me he puesto en plan "sí claro, como que Rae va a querer ir contigo" y él se ha puesto como "Pues contigo seguro que no iría". Entonces yo le he dicho que sí, que las chicas se mueren por las orejas y todo eso. El caso es que...

-No.-Le corto tajante antes de que me lo pregunte.

Ya lo sé. En mi mente solo escucho a todas mis emociones gritar menos a ira y a tímida. Tengo tres motivos válidos por los que no iría con Chico Bestia: 1) él en realidad no quiere ir conmigo, solo es una maldita apuesta de gallitos, 2) sería muy incómodo y todo el mundo nos miraría raro y 3) RAVEN NO VA A FIESTAS. No me gusta admitirlo, pero en otras circunstancias... Sí que le hubiese aceptado la invitación. No voy a decir porqué, simplemente le hubiera dicho que sí, no me preguntes. Ahora mismo él me mira con una profunda cara de agitación y tristeza.

-Yo creía que...-No puedo verle así de triste. No creía que iba a ser un golpe tan duro para él.

-No Chico Bestia, lo estás haciendo por una apuesta tonta. En realidad quieres ir con Terra, y no voy a destrozarte eso solo porque quieras demostrarle nada a Aqualad. Y no es Rae, ni Rae-Rae ni nada de eso. Mi nombre e N, y recuerda que soy la hija del demonio, así que tenme más respeto.-Espero que así lo entienda mejor.-Ahora, si me disculpas...-Me levanto cogiendo mi libro, buscando la calidez y comodidad de mi oscura y preciosa habitación, en la que seguiré leyendo mi libro. Pero no he dado ni un paso, y ya noto algo agarrándome la muñeca. Me giro sorprendida, no sabía que Chico Bestia tendría tantas ganas de pavonearse de Aqualad. Soy le miro arqueando la ceja y cruzando los brazos. Él se lleva la mano a la nuca y se la masajea, cosa que hace cuando está nervioso.

-No Rae...Ven.-Yo le miro amenazante.-Yo... Bueno, es más que por lo de Aqualad. Yo...-No. No, no, no, no. No Chico Bestia, no digas lo que creo que vas a decir. Por favor...-Ya había pensado en pedírtelo a ti.-Mierda. Estoy roja. Gracias a Azar que llevo puesta mi capucha. En ese momento entra Robin en la sala. Mi mente está como loca, todas mis emociones gritan que sí como locas... Excepto tímida. Y ahora mismo ella es la más fuerte. Escucho como muchos platos se caen de la estantería, lo que hace que el Chico Maravilla se asuste y venga en mi dirección.

-Chico Bestia... Es que...-En ese momento veo como Robin se acerca. Me voy a arrepentir de esto nada más hacerlo, pero es que... NO PUEDO IR CON CHICO BESTIA, ME PODRÍA DAR UN INFARTO O ALGO. Sería demasiado. No, no, no. Yo soy Raven, soy la hija del demonio, soy medio demoníaca, no puedo expresar mis emociones y NUNCA consigo al chico. Dios mío... Lo que estoy a punto de hacer es algo imperdonable.-Es que yo... Ya me lo ha pedido Robin.

En ese momento veo la cara de espanto de Chico Bestia. Robin ha llegado a donde estamos nosotros y la cara de Chico Bestia ha cambiado por completo. Una cara de profundo odio y rencor ha cambiado su cara de espanto y repugnancia. Yo cojo a Robin del brazo y nos teletransporto a mi cuarto. Él está muy confuso y perdido, y yo me aguanto un grito de horror. ¿¡Acabo de decir lo que acabo de decir!? ¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-Robin me mira confuso y divertido. Esto le hace mucha gracia por lo visto. Yo me bajo la capucha y le pongo mi mayor cara de muerto furioso. Noto sus nervios, y eso me tranquiliza. Yo suspiro y me relajo masajeándome un poco las sienes en círculos.

-Vas a tener que ser mi pareja para la fiesta de pasado mañana.-Él me mira estupefacto.

-¿Qué?

-Chico Bestia me lo ha pedido... Y no se me ha ocurrido nada. Lo siento mucho Robin, pero me la debes.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que sí?-yo arqueo la ceja. ¿Enserio me está preguntando esto?-Venga ya Raven, sabes que estas colada por él, y él está peor aún por ti. Cyborg ya ha echo un bote de apuestas en el que participa bastante gente, puede que la mitad de los titanes.-Yo le miro estupefacta. ¿Han echo un bote para ver si acabamos juntos o no?

-¿Qué?-Él me mira con autosuficiencia.-¿Tanto se me nota?

-A ti no, yo lo sé porque te conozco bien. Pero él...-Yo aguanto una sonrisa ante esto. La verdad es que estos últimos meses ha estado más pesado que de costumbre...-Él es otra historia.

-Ya Robin, pero sabes que no puedo. Estallarían cosas por solo los nervios. Sería horrible.

-Vale, hagamos lo siguiente.-Yo escucho atentamente.-Yo seré tu pareja, pero tú tendrás que dejar que Star te arregle a SU gusto, además de que lavarás los platos en mis tres turnos siguientes.-Yo le miro muy seria.-Vale, solo en el próximo turno.-Yo suspiro derrotada. No tengo más opción, a menos que quiera decirle. Chico Bestia lo que ha pasado, y ESO NO VA A SUCEDER JAMÁS.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero tenemos que mantenerlo en secreto, Starfire no puede enterarse.-Yo asiento y abro la puerta de mi habitación, por la que Robin sale a la vez.-Quedamos en eso. Nos vemos en la cena.

Esta vez ni me despido. Cierro la puerta y me tiro a la cama desconsolada. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para meditar, pero si medito durante demasiado tiempo podría saturarme y tendría consecuencias negativas. Todo en exceso es malo, como dicen.

Maldito Chico Bestia, siempre me fastidia de una forma u otra. Si está es porque me molesta constantemente y si no está es por la sensación de que va a ocurrir algo malo. Y eso me lleva a meditar. Y si medito mucho, luego no puedo meditar. Maldición.

-Unas horas después, ese mismo día, a la hora de la cena.-

-¡Raven, hay pizza!-Escucho a Cyborg gritar desde la cocina.-¡Todos estamos aquí, sal ya de tu cueva!-Yo decido ignorarle.

¿Ir a cenar con Chico Bestia echándome miradas de odio a mí y a Robin mientras Starfire me acosa a preguntas? Puede que otro día. En otro año. En otro siglo. En otro universo. En otra vida.

Sigo tirada en la cama leyendo mi libro, aunque no es muy fácil concentrarse cuando tu cabeza tiene voces dentro recordándote lo estúpida que eres y como metes la pata siempre. Este dolor de cabeza me va a matar. Si no se callan pronto, voy a explotar. En ese mismo momento, escucho como llaman a mi puerta. Ahora hablan desde fuera.

-¿Mejor amiga Raven? Deseo con todo mi corazón que te unas a esta la cena entre compañeros. Está esa tu pizza favorita.

-Gracias por venir aquí Starfire, pero no tengo nada de hambre. No me pasa nada.

-Amiga Raven, ¿puedo pasar?-Yo abro la puerta con mis poderes y Starfire entra en mi habitación. Es el momento para decirle lo que he pactado con Robin... Hoy solo sigo cosas de las que me voy a arrepentir.

-Star quiero hablar contigo sobre la fiesta de pasado mañana.-Ella asiente con inocencia mientras se sienta en una silla.- Verás, no tengo con qué vestirme, y había pensado que tú...

-¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ!-Ahora me abraza hasta dejarme sin respiración.-¡MAÑANA A LAS CUATRO Y MEDIA NOS VAMOS AL CENTRO DE LAS COMPRAS! ¡ESTO ES GLORIOSO, TENGO QUE CONTÁRSELO A TODOS! ¡Adiós mejor amiga Raven!-Ella me libera de su abrazo, lo que me permite volver a respirar. Veo como sale volando de mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Yo suspiro como por quinta o sexta vez hoy. Mañana va a ser un día largo y duro.

-Al día siguiente, a eso de las ocho y media de la tarde.-

Genial, parezco una muñeca de esas en las que las chicas quedan degradadas al estereotipo de que solo sabemos vestirnos y maquillarnos. ¿Cómo se llamaban las muñecas esas...? Bar... ¿Barbo? No, eso es un pez. Era... ¡Barbie! Eso, una Barbie de esas. Solo me falta el chihuahua en el bolso de firma super cara, en la que con solo ver el precio causas un infarto a cualquier hombre con un salario normal.

Me miro en el espejo. Maldito el día en el que acepté las condiciones de Robin. Soy estúpida. Debería haberle dicho a Chico Bestia que estaba enferma o algo, pero no... No, soy tan sumamente inteligente como para decir que Robin es mi pareja. Solo queda una hora y media para que empiece la fiesta de las narices. El reflejo del espejo rodeado de espumillón rosa de la habitación de Starfire me enseña a una persona que no soy yo. Nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan ridícula. Encima me ha puesto más maquillaje que ha un payaso y unos tacones que van a hacer que me tenga que operar de todos los huesos del pie. ¿¡Cómo puede siquiera la gente mirar estos zapatos después de haberlos llevado puestos!? Juro por mi vida y por Azar que nunca volveré a ponerme estos tacones. Los quemaré nada más termine todo esto.

Me asomo a la puerta que da al pasillo, pero escucho algo curioso. Muy curioso.

-... Por eso he echo este ponche especial. Va a ser la broma del siglo, lleva como dos botes de laxante. Eso le enseñará a no meterse con mi chica.-La voz de Chico Bestia es inconfundible. Yo me tapo la boca. "Su chica", guau. Esto hace que me sonroja, hasta que recuerdo lo de los laxantes.-Por eso tu debes distraerla para que no venga a la fiesta hasta que haya echo a Robin beberse el ponche, que será a las once y media exactas, para que se lo pase bien un rato y no sospeche nada.

-Pero amigo Chico Bestia... ¿De verdad Robin y Raven son esa la pareja?-La que habla, sin ninguna duda, es Starfire.-Eso me rompe el corazón... Yo creía que la EXmejor amiga Raven iba con Aqualad.-Esto hace que me salga una sonrisa involuntaria. Anda que decirle eso a Chico Bestia... Solo de imaginarme su cara me rio.-Pero... No quiero hacer ese el daño al amigo traidor Robin.

-Bueno Star, el caso es que tienes que hacer tu parte y yo me encargo del resto. Prometo que no le pasará nada. Tú solo distrae a Rae.

-De acuerdo. Voy a ello amigo Chico Bestia.

En ese momento yo retrocedo hasta llegar al espejo y hacer como si no hubiera dicho nada. Escucho a Starfire entrar, y pienso en lo que puedo hacer en este momento. Mi mente plantea dos opciones: o bien hacer como si nada y planear un plan de huída discreto o plantarle cara y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Obviamente la segunda opción no me vale, así que sigo adelante con el plan A. Starfire se posa a mi lado con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Amiga Raven, ¿sabes qué le falta a ese tu look?-Yo arqueo la ceja intentando disimular mi miedo, pero de solo pensar lo que trama Starfire...-¡Le falta ese el maga vestido!

-¿El mega vestido?-Azar bendita, esto no puede ser verdad. Star acaba de sacar de su armario lo que parece un vestido ajustadísimo de la talla seis años, el cual va lleno de lentejuelas y brilla más que una bola de discoteca. Ella sonríe malévolamente.

-Este el mega vestido.-Me hace coger el vestido y me agarra de los hombros. Me quita la ropa y me deja en ropa interior, después de eso me empuja al baño y me mete dentro. Ahora me grita desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras examino mi cara de espanto en el espejo del baño de Star.-¡Ahora te dejo un tiempo a solas con ese el mega vestido, para que puedas hacerte esa la idea!

Oigo un click y como se cierra la puerta de la entrada al cuarto de Star. Me pongo el vestido rápidamente, esperando encontrar el confort que te produce ir vestida, aunque lo que ocurre es todo lo contrario; este vestido me llega por encima de la mitad del muslo. Parece que no llevo nada. Bueno, algo es algo. Abro la puerta temiendo lo peor para encontrarme que sí, esta está totalmente cerrada.

Decido acostarme en la bañera de Star para meditar, con la esperanza de que Star volverá a por mi tarde o temprano. Tras una buena hora de meditación intensiva, me doy cuenta de que eso no va a pasar, y me dispongo a planear un plan. La verdad, en este baño hay una pequeña ventana, y lo primero que se me ocurre es huir por ahí, aunque la caída de unos diez a veinte metros de alto me echa un poco para atrás, y no creo que pueda volar con esta cosa a la que llaman vestido embutida en el cuerpo. No estoy en condiciones de usar mis poderes, estoy demasiado tensa y estresada, si no volaría la puerta. Como mucho puedo volar un rato. Tras unos diez o quince minutos de agobio buscando una respuesta, hallo mi solución. En el techo hay un gran tubo del conducto de ventilación. Suspiro, sé que es un cliché, pero es mi única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

Subo al tubo pensando en que hora puede ser, y si es demasiado tarde para evitar el plan de Chico Bestia. Contando que llevo una hora en el baño meditando, mas los veinte minutos pensando un plan de escape, me doy cuenta de que tengo unos diez minutos para detenerle. Me arrastro por el conducto de ventilación hasta que doy una salida al pasillo, salgo corriendo hacia la sala común y...

Aquí estamos de nuevo, en el principio. Starfire intentando tratar de matarme y yo bajándome el vestido como puedo. Cyborg agarra a Star como puede, y noto como alguien me ayuda a levantarme. Supongo que será Robin, cierro los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza. Estar encerrada es muy duro.

-¿¡Qué es todo esto!?-Escucho a Robin decir. Espera... ¿Yo no estoy abrazando a Robin? Abro los ojos de golpe y me separo de Chico Bestia, más roja que un tomate.-¿Por qué has tirado mi vaso de ponche?

-¿¡Son las once y media!?-Chico Bestia me mira nervioso. Yo lo sé todo, y él sabe que lo sé.

-Raven... Son las doce y media pasadas.-Yo miro petrificada a Aqualad, el cual se acerca a mi y me agarra gentilmente del brazo.-¿Te pasa algo?

-¡No la toques pescado podrido!-Noto como Chico Bestia me separa de Aqualad, pero a mi no me importa. Escucho como se pelean por detrás mientras me voy acercando a Robin.

-¡A mí no me digas eso, nomo de jardín barato!

-¿Robin, cuántos vasos de ponche has bebido de los que te ha dado Chico Bestia?-Robin me mira confuso.

-¿¡NOMO DE JARDÍN BARATO!? ¡HABLO EL PRINCIPE DEL MAR MUERTO, APESTOSO!

-Unos ocho, estaban buenísimos Raven, deberías haberlos probado, pero me he terminado el cuenco.-Yo le miro estupefacta. Mierda. Nunca mejor dicho.

-¿POR QUÉ TE PONES ASÍ CHICO CESPÉD? ¡NI QUE RAVEN QUISIERA NADA CONTIGO!

-RAE ES MÍA, ALIENTO A PESCADO MUERTO, NO LA TOQUES O...

-¡CALLAOS!-Me acerco a Chico Bestia y le agarro de la camisa. Noto como mis cuatro ojos rojos salen.-Tú...-Una voz demoníaca sale de mi boca.-Tú eres un estúpido, un inmaduro y no te sabes comportar. Lo que le has echo a Robin... ÉL NO ERA MI PAREJA REAL, ESTÚPIDO, SOLO LE DIJE QUE SE HICIESE PASAR POR MI PAREJA PARA NO IR CONTIGO.-Veo la cara de horror de Chico Bestia y me pongo furiosa.-Y ENCIMA ERES TAN MEMO COMO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA TODAVÍA. POR AZAR CHICO BESTIA, HASTA HAN ECHO APUESTAS. TODO EL MUNDO SE DA CUENTA DEL PORQUÉ

TE EVITO MENOS TÚ.-Eso le confunde y me frustra. Yo me encolerizo aún más.-ERES UN SUBNORMAL, ¡ES PORQUE ME GUSTAS, PEDAZO DE ESCORIA! ¡SOLO DESTROZO BOMBILLAS CADA VEZ QUE ME HABLAS Y AÚN NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA!

Espera un momento. Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que he dicho. Miro a mi al rededor para ver a todo el mundo mirándome con la boca abierta. En ese momento veo a Robin vomitar y salir al baño disparado, a causa de los laxantes. Starfire ha pegado un grito de alegría. Miro a Chico Bestia, que está frente a mi. Él... está sonriendo como nunca.

En ese momento todas las bombillas de la torre se rompen, haciendo que los invitados griten del susto.

A ver ahora que excusa pongo.


End file.
